


Captured

by wedontbelong



Category: MCR - Fandom, MCRmy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, MCR, danger days, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontbelong/pseuds/wedontbelong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Party Poison was destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I was supposed to go out the way Kobra did, or Jetstar did. I wasn’t supposed to fade out like this.

I was the leader of the Killjoys, for crying out loud! Party Poison was a force to be reckoned with, he was the flaming leader of the fabulous four. He was fierce, unstoppable and his spirit: unbeatable. Yet here I am. A shell of the bright haired man I used to be; no longer worthy, of even standing in his shadow.

My bright jacket and gun stripped from me, my flaming hair, a dull gray. Everything that made me is gone. I’m just BL/ind’s dog, Korse’s bitch.

I follow him around all day: plain black pants, black and white jacket. In the spot where my old jacket held hope, I now bear Better Living’s contrived persona.

I am nothing.

A shadow, made to follow Korse everywhere. Showing everyone, how defeated the Killjoys really are. I embody the Killjoys’ destruction and end. There is no hope left.

“Why so down, Gerard?” the words drift across the room. I turn to face Korse, he’s still lounging on the bed; a satisfied smirk in place. “Ah, that’s right it’s that day… It’s been exactly ten years since the fabulous four were taken out.”

I nod slowly and hold back tears. Korse does not allow for emotion. “Y-yes, sir,” my throat is thick and scratchy.

“Well get dressed then,” he climbs out of bed and leaves.

It took years for me to stop reaching for my pistol. Now, as I follow him out of the room, my hands hang weakly at my sides. He’s already dressed and before we leave Korse clicks a belt with BL’s plain white pistol onto my side. He knows better than anyone, I won’t try anything, there’s nothing left of me to try. I march at his side and ignore the passing glances of people that used to look to me for hope, there’s still a little flicker in their eyes. I stare at my shoes.

I’m too afraid to watch that hope wilt away. I used to be the only hope, and now, there is none. I’m the only one left. Thanks to my weakness, I’m doing more to destroy hope; and any, chance of fighting back than BL could have ever done, if they’d just killed me.

I’m nothing now, just a drone enforcing BL/ind’s will.

As we walk the memories come back, that day… that day was probably the worst day of my life. It’d seemed so simple then, no choice about it; we were going to save the girl. The cost didn’t matter, she was the only real hope for any of us. I was shot first, Korse got me. I was told later that Kobra Kid was next, he got shot while still in a rage over my own shooting. Then Fun Ghoul; he was shot buying Jetstar and the girl time to escape. Jetstar was shot last. The hope was that at least the girl escaped, but Korse gloatingly destroyed that hope for me. He told me that on the way out of the city the van that held the girl, Dr. D and Show Pony, and everyone else was blown up. Just like that, Korse ended the Killjoy rebellion.

He didn’t even give us the satisfaction of dying. No, Korse had everyone using stun and he brought us back; as pets. The others were true Killjoys, Korse couldn’t break them. Ray was the first to go, it took him so long to die, too; Korse taunting us the entire time. Making sure we knew just how much pain Jetstar was in. I couldn’t bare it. Frankie went next, the entire time he was staring into my eyes. I watched the life drain from Fun Ghoul’s eyes. I couldn’t even do anything, as he suffered. The worst one was Mikey, Korse killed my little brother right in front of me. There was nothing I could do, it had been my job to protect Kobra Kid from everything, he was my kid brother. All I could do was cry; as Korse ripped scream after scream from my beautiful baby brother.

With Mikey gone, I had no reason left to live. I’d just hoped Korse wouldn’t wait too long to kill me. The day never came though, just months stuffed in that cage, their bodies beginning to rot. I wanted it to end so badly. I had nothing left.

There was nothing left.

That was the beginning of the end for Party Poison, and now when I die, it won’t be as a Killjoy. No. I’m going to die, a servant to BL/ind, a sad excuse for someone who used to call themselves a Killjoy.

 

 


End file.
